


Well Played

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Reader Inserts For Marvel [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Under the Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Clint and Reader like to make bets, sometimes Clint gets in over his head.





	Well Played

**Author's Note:**

> I did a whole bunch of Marvel Dating Headcanons on my tumblr and now I'm doing smut fics for everyone
> 
> https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/166460881468/avengers-dating-would-include-masterpost

It was Sunday morning and the complex was quiet. Most of its residents were still asleep bar its few early risers, such as Y/N and Clint, who were gathered in the kitchen making breakfast. Y/N stood flipping pancakes as Clint sat on the counter next to her, awaiting the coffee maker opposite him to deposit them a drink. The two chatted happily as Clint dropped down from the counter and poured two mugs of coffee out for the both of them. He placed the cups on the counter before coming up behind Y/N who was still cooking and wrapped his arms around her. He leant down and kissed her neck, as she sighed happily, and said, ‘Clint watch it, I’m cooking.’  
‘So?’ Clint chuckled. 

Jutting her bum out to shift him Y/N sighed, as Clint chuckled.   
‘Ahem,’ came a sound from the door. The couple’s eyes snapped up and fell upon Steve who was stood in the doorway, looking bashful, before he entered the kitchen and got himself a drink from the fridge. Clint and Y/N broke away, respecting Steve who was somewhat of a prude and uncomfortable at their interaction.   
‘Hey Steve,’ Y/N greeted warmly, ‘Pancakes?’   
‘No,’ Steve said, his eyes dropping to the floor as he spoke to her, ‘thanks though.’  
As he said that he looked up with a sympathetic smile before replacing the top on his bottle and moving hastily from the room. Perplexed, Y/N looked up at Clint who had sat down at the table and watched the interaction with a smirk. She moved over from the stove, switching it off, and came to the table decanting the pancakes onto two separate plates for her and Clint.   
‘What was that all about?’ she asked as she sat down.  
‘He’s a prude,’ Clint said with a shrug as he reached for the syrup.  
‘So?’  
‘Well, you know before.’  
‘What, you hugging me? That’s not bad,’ she said the confusion still in her tone.   
‘Haven’t you noticed?’ Clint asked with a laugh, ‘he’s not been able to look at either of us properly since he caught us going at it in the training room the other day.’

Y/N’s face dropped. Truthfully, she had forgotten about the event in the training room the other day. After finding Clint training, all hot and sweaty, she had been overcome with lust and the two hadn’t made it back to their room before they’d thrown themselves at one another. This happened a lot. See, Y/N and Clint had lived alone for a while and had gotten into their own routine but with all the problems involving SHIELD Clint had decided it was too risky for her to be living alone for long lengths of time, whilst he was on missions, and had since asked if they could move into the Avengers Complex instead. She had agreed but had found that since their move to the house they had been caught a number of times through sheer thoughtlessness. Most of the house residents hadn’t been bothered, Nat, for instance, was used to it and never ceased teasing Clint, but some more sensitive residents like Steve, for instance, had trouble forgetting. And so, he had been creeping around the couple for at least a week. 

‘Bless him,’ she chuckled, taking a bite of pancake.  
‘The guys 99 years old, would think he’d be alright with a little hanky-panky.’  
‘Did you seriously just say hanky-panky?’ she asked, her face scrunched up in disgust.  
‘You know what I mean.’  
‘Yeah,’ she said sighing, ‘I suppose he’s probably annoyed I mean we do flaunt it a bit. The man’s gone 70 years without any action. You couldn’t go 7 seconds,’ she chuckled.   
‘Excuse me, I beg to differ,’ Clint said with fake shock.  
‘Please,’ Y/N scoffed, ‘you’d barely last a day.’  
‘5 buck’s say’s I could go longer without sex than you,’ Clint said in a challenging tone, cocking his eyebrow. Y/N narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, weighing up her options. They often did this. They made bets all the time about the little things in their life. 5 bucks Pepper will shout at Tony today. 10 bucks Clint could get Steve to say the word fuck by the end of the day, etc. They did it so often they even had to get a tin to keep up the long-term bets in until their outcome finally happened. She finished her meal and placed her knife and fork down carefully. Taking a sip of coffee, she stared at him dead on before whispering, ‘You’re on.’ 

As always, they followed the confirmation of the bet with a handshake, a smirk on both of their faces. Y/N collected their empty plates and her coffee mug and moved to the counter placing them in the dishwasher. She stood, feeling Clint’s gaze on her, and then moved to the table where she leaned against the table revealing his cleavage towards Clint’s eye line.   
‘Just so you know,’ she whispered sultrily, ‘I’m wearing the red lace bra that you love…and the matching panties.’   
She leaned up, a self-satisfied smirk on her face, watching as Clint’s became distinctly uncomfortable in his seat. 

The day was torture for both of them. Both were determined not to lose and tried their hardest all day to make the other cave. They wore their favourite outfits, walked a little taller. A lingering touch here, an accentuated stretch there. By evening Clint thought he would go crazy. Everything she did was sending him crazy. The moves amped him up at the best of times but knowing that she was forbidden fruit made it even worse. Y/N was struggling just as much but the satisfaction of knowing how crazy Clint was right now made her poker face all the more convincing. 

The couple were sat with a few of the others watching a movie in the cinema room. The couch encircled a coffee table making up three of its sides. Nat and Bucky lounged upon the couch to the couple’s right whilst Steve and Sam were sat on the other side. The night was nice; the film was a thriller and everyone found themselves engrossed.   
‘More popcorn?’ Sam chuckled, as Y/N returned from the kitchen yet again with an overfull bowl of popcorn.   
‘You don’t have to eat it,’ she said as she dropped into the seat next to Clint and placed it in his lap, not failing to graze her hand over his crotch as she did so. Clint squirmed as his arm encircled her and pulled her close to him. The group's attention became hooked once again in the film but Clint’s had been thoroughly diverted. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, low enough she was the only one that heard him, ‘you are driving me crazy.’  
‘Good,’ she whispered back. She reached for the popcorn once again and took a handful before placing it in her mouth delicately. Clint’s eyes were no longer on the film and he watched as a piece of popcorn dropped from her hand and onto her chest. 

‘Oh fuck,’ she whispered, moving her shirt out the way so she could procure the fallen crumbs from her cleavage. Clint was riveted. In his conscious mind, he was aware that fishing crumbs out your bra is not an inherently sexy act but he’d been on the edge all day and was sure that she could have done pretty much anything and he’d be turned on. Clint clenched his jaw, and then, in one swift movement he moved his arm from the couch behind her and reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet and fishing out a 5 dollar bill. Throwing it on her lap he said in a hushed tone, ‘Here. You win.’   
Y/N’s eyes went wide with excitement, ‘really?’  
‘Yeah, babe I need to go and..’ he said gesturing to his lap. Y/N bit her lip.   
‘What are you two talking about?’ Steve asked whipping his head around angrily to stare at the couple at the back of the room.  
‘Nothing,’ Clint lied.  
‘I’m cold,’ Y/N said with a straight face, ‘Nat, pass us that blanket, will you?’  
Nat sighed and fished the blanket from the back of her couch and leaning over Bucky she handed it to the other woman with a smile.   
‘Will you be quiet now,’ she asked.  
‘We’ll try,’ Y/N said nonchalantly as they all turned back to face the screen, her face fell into an amused expression as she removed the bowl from Clint’s lap and placed it next to his feet which were perched against the coffee table. She then raised her legs to perch on the couch and placed the blanket on the pair of them, creating a distinct tented form due to her raised legs. 

‘Babe-’  
‘Ssssh!’ Sam said with a tut. Y/N said nothing but allowed her right hand to drift under the blanket and glide up and down Clint’s thigh gently. He watched her as she did this, her eyes were facing the screen as if watching the film but her mouth was curved at one side in a satisfied smirk. Clint shifted a little, under her delicate fingers, and allowed his legs to relax and fall open wider than they had been. Taking this as her invitation Y/N moved her hand to above his crotch and palmed him gently feeling the pronounced outline of his cock under her hand. She fumbled trying to open the button on his jeans one-handed before giving up allowing Clint to intervene. He popped the button open subtly and unzipped his fly. She picked up where she left up and grasped him once again, pulling him out of his boxers so his erect length was firmly in her hand.

He was fully hard now and his breath hitch slightly as she pumped him gently, her thumb running over the tip which was leaking pre-cum slightly. Her movements were languid and slow, torturing Clint even further. Clint watched her as she ignored him, still pretending to watch the movie, her face still smiling as Clint tried to regulate his breathing. His belly clenched and he could feel his orgasm building quicker as her hand moved faster and faster.

Clint’s eyes fell shut for a fraction of a second before they snapped open and noticed Natasha, starting to move as if she would look their way. Grasping Y/N by the wrist under the blanket he stopped her moving, feeling the build-up of his release fleetingly disappear. He was disappointed but Natasha seeing his orgasm face was the last thing he needed.   
‘Pass the popcorn Clint,’ Nat said, gesturing to the pot at his feet. Clint swallowed and hoping his voice would even out before he spoke said, ‘Get it yourself lazy bones.’

Nat sighed but raised herself off the couch and slid past Bucky to snatch the bowl from its place on the table in a huff. She stuck her tongue out at Clint mockingly and then moved back to her seat, her eyes returning to the screen as she ate. 

Y/N’s hand was back in place in a shot, wrapping around his cock once again getting him back to his previous state in a matter of seconds. He was close and he could feel his orgasm nearing as her hand danced near his balls. His hand joined hers under the blanket, and they stroked him in unison as the pressure built in his lower belly. To stifle the sounds his hand left hers and flew to his mouth trying to account for the grunting and uneven breathing he had no control over. Finally, her thumb swiped over the tip and he felt his balls spasm as he came undone, hot thick come spilling over her hand. 

She stroked him through the aftershocks, feeling him soften in her hand. Her legs dropped from their position allowing the blanket to fall against his bare flesh. Cleaning him and her hand the best she could on the blanket she tucked him back inside his pants – allowing him to fix himself and get comfortable. She tucked herself into his chest as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. His breathing had slowed now and evened out in pattern as he leant down to whisper, ‘Well played.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one!


End file.
